


Other Way Round

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Mox and Sami, and a late night chat... More like Jon finds a safe place in Sami's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Way Round

It was late. Jon wasn’t even sure how late it was but he was certain his mom and her boyfriend of the night, week, or maybe it was month wouldn’t even notice or care he was gone. Gone somewhere, the only place where he felt remotely safe, Sami’s house. Currently he had his head on Sami’s big bare chest. His long legs curled up so as not to hang off the edge of the bed. Sami’s hand ghosting over his friend, his big brother, his could be lover, if the boys ever stopped to add up how they honestly felt about one another, side. Oh so careful to not brush over any bruises, and there were always bruises. Bruises created by the fights the two teens got into, or bruises left by Jon’s mom or one of her men. 

Out of nowhere Sami broke the silence. “Mox you know you could, you should, just stay here. My parents ain’t gonna care” It was true, Mr and Mrs Callihan would have gladly taken their youngest child’s best friend in. Mrs. Callihan especially worried about the boy. The boy that she knew stood up for her son. The boy that was like a big brother to her baby. She heard the gossip about Jon’s mother, and every time Jon showed up, especially in the middle of the night, like this very night, she wanted to beg him to stay. There was more than enough room in the Callihan house, not that Jon would end up in a room other than Sami’s, just like he currently was.

Jon however just shook his head, but truth was he was considering it. It wasn’t like his mom and her ever rotating selection of men would notice. Well a few of the men might because he would no longer be there for them to hit or use. He often wondered what it would be like to have a family that actually cared about him. “I don’t know, Sami” It was barely a whisper. As if speaking would break the shell of safety he felt in that moment. 

Sami stilled his hand but didn’t move to sit up or anything. He knew his friend needed to be right where he was. However he did reply. “At least think about it. We’ll talk to them in the mornin’. Please Mox” The last part came out a little more pleading, in hopes to get him to do it.

“Whatever” Was all Sami got in response, but it was enough. Jon was actually considering it. He was actually considering leaving and never looking back. He was considering the safety of the Callihan’s. The safety of his Sami’s arms, his Sami’s chest, and his Sami’s bed. The safety of his Sami.

Sure to the outside world, Jon was the big brother, the protector of Sami Callihan. Truth was in their world, their private universe, it was Sami that protected Jon, and kept Jon safe, not the other way round.


End file.
